


Enough flirting for a lifetime

by Lilith888



Series: All the times they should have kissed [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 1: Carry On, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: Set just after the first book, when Simon and Penelope are moving to their new apartment.Because maybe Penelope has enough of Baz and Simon flirting, but we definitely want more.“It’s true what you said before” he whispers on my lips.“What I said...”“About me falling at your feet. I have and I am terrified since that moment”.Chapter 1, Enough flirting for a lifetime
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: All the times they should have kissed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. The cookie box

** POV BAZ **

“Stop flirting! I have seen enough for a lifetime. I’m hungry Simon. Find the cookie box”. Bunce is sitting on the armchair, I’m on the couch next to an exhausted Snow. 

I reach for his neck to kiss him right on my favourite mole. “Come on, then. Go find it, Snow”.

He blushes, like he does every time I kiss him, in public or not “I think I have seen it in my bedroom” he raises quickly from the couch and runs in his bedroom.

“You know Bunce” I whisper to her, not to be heard from Snow “you should go buy other cookies; I don’t think he is going to find them”.

“Then I’ll ask him to go buy some”.

I raise from the couch, smooth the fabric of my shirt and smile at her “I think he is going to be... busy for a while. And if you had enough of our flirting, I don’t think you want to stay around for more” and I walk toward the bedroom where my boyfriend just disappeared in.

“You wouldn’t!” she threatens me, realising my intentions.

“Oh, I am already doing it” and I enter the room.

“I’ll go get some cookies!” we hear her scream from the living room.

“But I...” it’s all Simon manages to say before realising I am behind him, looking at his body bent over a carton. All I can focus on is his blushed face and his lower back, in perfect full display for me “You are here”.

“I am”.

“How did you convince her to do anything than bossing me around?”.

“That’s a secret” I sit on his bed. He is holding himself at the carton, probably deciding if he can or want to stop looking for the biscuits “Come here, would you?”. He breathes hard, nods and takes the hand I am offering him before sitting next to me. I kiss him, because I can, because I want and because finally, we have time to do it. 

He moves away too  soon; he always does that “What did you say to her?”.

“Does it matter?” he nods, looking at his hands. I take them in mine before answering “That if she was tired of our flirting, she should have gone buy other cookies”.

He blushes furiously “Nothing else?”.

“I might have implied other... activities”.

He raises from the bed so quickly I barely notice the movement, and I am the vampire of the couple. “I... we... I should look for the cookies, she will come back soon”.

“Snow”.

“I’m sorry, I...”

“What’s wrong?”.

“I know I told you I wanted this and that I wanted to be your boyfriend but...”

“You don’t want to be with me anymore?” is this the end? Already?

“What? NO!”.

“ Then , what?”.

“Why don’t YOU want to break up with me?”.

“Excuse me? Are you serious? Why should I break up with you!” I try to sound calm but I am getting really nervous. What’s the problem with him?

“Because I am not a mage anymore, I am nothing! I am just a useless human with a tale and a pair of wings”.

So, this is the problem “I don’t want to break up with you” I stand up to reach him but he takes another step back “Why do you keep running away from... this, from me”.

“I can’t”.

“You can’t or you don’t want”.

“I can’t. Every time I think about  THIS, I have a panic attack”.

“Do you want to?”.

He looks at me in total despair and nods “But I don’t know how. I have never...”

“Me either” I confess. I circle him to go to the door and close it. When I  turn, I can see he is really freaking out “I don’t want Bunce to come back and hear us. That's all”. He takes a long breath before nodding. “Look, this is new for both of us. I thought that we could start where we left at my place, but if it’s too much for you, we can simply watch a movie and have dinner. But” and I again hold my hand for him to take “I need you to guide me”.

He takes my hand and move toward me “I am not worth all of this”.

“It’s up to me to judge it. So, want to go back in the living room?”.

“Not really”.

“So, what...” and he is kissing me. He just presses his lips on mine, our fingers intertwined. I stay very still, afraid to frighten him again.

“It’s true what you said before” he whispers on my lips.

“What I said...”

“About me falling at your feet. I have and I am terrified since that moment”.

“Snow, I was joking”.

“I am not. I didn’t know I could want this. I didn’t know I could have you”.

I kiss our joined hands before looking at him “I have always known I wanted this, you. But I am still not sure I deserve you. You are worried because you are not a mage anymore” thing I am not entirely sure about “but I am worried because of what I am”.

“I don’t care about you being a vampire”.

“I know. But I am still worried you would change your mind eventually”.

“I won’t”.

I smile looking at his expression. A second ago I was comforting him, now he looks so determined “I won’t either”.

He nods “So”.

“ So ”.

“What do we do know?”.

“What do you want to do?” I try to sound seductive without scaring him. I discover it’s basically impossible. He takes a moment; a deep breath and he is pulling me toward the bed. “Snow we don’t have to...”.

“I want to sit” and he does “next to you” so I follow him “I want to hold your hand and kiss it, kiss you. Is it ok?”.

“Perfect” and I let him kiss me. Our joined hands, my cheek, my lips. It’s a torture not to take his lips in mine and deepen the kiss, but I don’t want this to end. Because maybe he has fallen for me, but I have been at his feet for a very long time.


	2. My mess

** POV SIMON **

Ok, I can do this. I can kiss Baz and hold his hand while we are sitting on my bed. I am not going to freak out. I am not going to run away like a coward.

“Snow, relax” he whispers on my lips.

“Sorry”.

“It’s ok. We can stop if you want” he kisses the mole on my neck, for some reason he loves doing it and he has kissed it so many times I am almost used to the sensation. Almost, because it’s wonderful every single time he does it.

“I don’t want to stop” and I moan when he sucks the skin of my neck “Fuck”.

He suddenly left my skin “Sorry, too much?”.

How can I deserve him? It’s thinking about this that I kiss him, this time deepening it, licking and sucking his lips. We have already done this but has been a while, because of me, me sucking the magic away from the world, me almost dying, me losing my powers, me freaking out. I stiffen and he senses it. “I’m a mess” I whisper in his neck, because I can’t look at him in the eyes.

He kisses my head, my temple, my cheek, while he traces my wing with the back of his fingers “My mess” he chuckles “I’ve waited so long to say it”.

This makes me laugh “What a  pick-up line” I look at him in the eyes.

“It’s a perfect one” and he pretends to be indignant. Which makes me feel much better.

“How do you do it?”.

“Do what?”.

“Ease my tension” the moment I say it, I realise the mistake.

“Snow, if you want me to keep my hands in place you should avoid saying things like this” but he is smiling softly before going on “I know you, I have watched you a long time before realising I liked you, and after... I looked even more carefully. I know what frightens you, which is almost nothing because you have no sense of survival at all. Now I have to learn how to be with you, but I am committed to it”.

And I am kissing him again, because what else can I do? He kisses me back and it’s perfect and I don’t feel frightened at all. But I notice one thing, he is slowly playing with my tail, rolling it up his arm. The other hand his gently stroking my right wing, like it’s the most normal thing to do. “You really like me” I whisper on his lips and for a moment I am afraid he is going to deny it, or laugh at me.

“And you have notice it just now? You are a little oblivious”.

When I interrupt the kiss to talk again, he almost growls “You like me even if I have... these” and I take his hand in mine, stroking together my wing.

“Remember what you said the first time you saw my fangs?”.

“Mm... not sure” I could also be a little off focus because of all the kissing.

“Wicked, and then you asked a lot of idiotic questions, but before you said wicked”.

“Well, they are”.

“Do you see my point?” he raises an eyebrow like only he can do.

“A little help?”.

He pulls a little my tail and leans to kiss my wing and the soft touch sends a thrill right to my spine “If you think my fangs are wicked maybe I feel the same about your... appendices” and the way he says the last word is everything but innocent. I blush but I know he won’t go further unless I feel ready, and the realisation of this is enough to make me stay right where I am. And the thrill doesn’t turn into panic but into something totally different. “Snow what are you...”

I am pushing him down, my tail still entangled with his arm. The next moment I am on him, kissing him deeply, my hands on his shoulders to keep him down. His hands are on my chest, not pushing but not pulling either. “Kiss me” I tell him.

“Snow”.

“Please”.

Finally, he pulls me over his body, but between my wings and tail and even my legs, still out of the bed, the position is not really comfortable. I try to get on the bed with my knees without interrupting the kiss, which makes it even weirder. “Snow, what are you doing?” Baz’s breathing is a little laboured.

“I’m trying to find a better... position” and I must have said something wrong, or incredibly right because he stops breathing at all. He is looking at me with a look I have never seen before. “Baz, what...” I try to talk but his hands are on my hips and he is suddenly sitting on the bed making me sit on his lap with a strength and a rapidity that are anything but human. He is holding me in place while he starts kissing my neck with hunger. When he starts devouring my mouth, I push him down back to lay and I follow him. I can feel his body, slim and defined, under mine and its almost overwhelming. His hands keep stroking my hips, my wings, my back, my thighs, while mine are entangled in his hair.

We kiss for enough time to slow our rhythm because our lips are soared. Baz never pushes too far; he simply keeps kissing me while his hands caress me through my t-shirt. Eventually I roll on his side, but I keep one leg entangled with his, being as close as I can without freak out. It’s more than I thought I could do, and yet I know it’s not merely enough. I guess for today it will go.

“Stop thinking” Baz whispers in my ear.

“Sorry”.

“What are you thinking?”.

“If this is enough”.

He watches me, holding himself up on an elbow “And?”.

“For today it’s enough”.

“You should really stop”.

“Stop what?”.

“Saying things like these. You are going to kill me” I must look confused because he explains “Ease my tension, find a better position, enough for today... are really promising sentences”.

“I’m sorry”.

“Don’t apologise”. 

I’m about to reply when we hear the door of the apartment open “I’m back”.

Baz starts laughing at the incredible loud tone Penny uses then kisses me “Want to go back to the living room?”.

“Yeah, knowing she is on the other side of the door is a little too much”.

“Figure. Let’s go” and he tries to stand up but I hold him down and kiss him deeply one last time before letting him go.

“Thank you”.

He shakes his head “You don’t have to thank me, definitely” and he kisses me.

We stand up and I go to open the door. Penny looks at me in horror and when Baz appears next to me, I understand why. His hair, his clothes, everything in his appearance screams sex. So, I probably look the same. “You two! Have you been in there all this time?”.

“None of your business Bunce. Have you bought the biscuits? I’m hungry after... you know” and he sits on the couch, smiling at me.

I can feel the blush raise on my neck and cheeks, but I have no intentions to talk about this with her. So, I sit next to Baz and he leans on my side circling me with an arm, looking at my expression to see if I am okay with this. I nod and he smiles, kissing me lightly on his favourite mole.

** POV PENELOPE **

This is unbelievable. These two spent almost an hour in Simon’s bedroom and now they look well shagged and Baz is still showing a little too much affection for my tastes.

“Stop flirting!” I repeat them “I can’t live like this, and it’s only the first day!”.

“Maybe you are right, you should find yourself a nice guy and move to his apartment” suggests Baz.

“This is my apartment!”.

“Simon’s too. So, I’ll be here every time he wants me to be”.

Simon looks at us without saying a word. “You say something!” I shout at him.

He looks between us with panic, then he raises from the couch “I’ll go see if I find those cookies”.

“Do you want some help?” offers Baz with a grin.

“NO” we answer in unison. And he is laughing hard. Bloody hell, this is going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last scene of "Carry On" so, now I have to re-read "Wayward Son" for the next fic.  
> Hopefully it won't take long to find the inspiration, and who knows, maybe something fun will happen between the two books ;)  
> I hope you are all enjoying "All the times they should have kissed"; I am surely having fun writing it!


End file.
